The Calm Before the Storm
by iPwn4S
Summary: A love between two mages from different guilds. To make things worse one is planning on attacking the other. Will love triumph over the pledge that they made to their guild?
1. Chapter 1: Familiar Dream

**It's my first time creating a fanfic, do hope you like and subscribe to my next works :)**

**My take on the Phantom Lord Arc of the series but focusing more on Juvia and Gray. also please do not expect that this will go as what the anime version of the arc did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter I:The Familiar Dream

* * *

"If we had only met in a different time..."

The unfamiliar voice faded into darkness,the freezing feeling as we held hands was still present for awhile as I wake up to a huge noise coming from the door.

* * *

"Who is it..?" I shouted as I was getting out of bed.

"Gray, wake up already! the sun's already up and you're still sleeping!" a familiar voice echoed across the room as the knocking continues on my door.

"Alright alright, I'm coming..." I replied while walking slowly towards the door.

The door crumbled as the knocks turned into kicks and punches.

"Oh there you are! I was beginning to think that you might be dead or something" He said with a carefree tone ,not even worrying about the damages that he had done to my door.

"What the hell Natsu?! That door costs a fortune you know? Do you want to fight huh?! " I questioned as I clenched my fist, getting ready for a fight.

Already pissed off because of my broken door, I grabbed his scarf and I was about to punch his face when another familiar voice was heard outside my house.

"Don't you boys ever quit?" Her soft voice stopped me from beating Natsu into a pulp.

"Oh hey Erza wassup?" Natsu answered, not even worrying about my anger towards him

"I was on my way to the cake shop when I heard the huge noise, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you two in the center of it" Erza said as she was scratching her head from utter disappointment.

"I am quite in a hurry today since the cake I ordered has arrived so I'll leave you two lovebirds alone" Erza said without a second thought. "And oh by the way Natsu, Don't forget to tell Gray about what's happening around town okay?" She added as she rushed towards the cake shop.

"Oh yeah the reason why I came here is because master Makarov was asking us to come to the guild hall right now" Natsu suddenly stated, clearly forgetting the reason why he came in the first place.

"You better get going Gray, we don't want to keep the master waiting." Natsu said as he ran towards the guild hall.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT MY DOOR?!" I shouted as I see the remnants of what was supposed to be a door.

* * *

I prepared to head on out, forgetting the damaged door for awhile, atleast until I see Natsu again and give him a piece of my mind. I put on some fresh clothes and continued on.

The town of Magnolia, how long has it been? It's like I've been here all my life. A town where everything and anything is accepted. well, it's a merchant city after all.I carried on to my usual route to the guild hall. I'd walk past the local Cake Shop where Erza often buys her cake. the South Gate Park where Laxus' so called bodyguards the 'Raijinishu' hang out. and the Kardia Cathedral which is in the center of town.

"Geez... now how am I going to pay for that door..?" I mumbled to myself as I walk aimlessly towards the guild hall.

"That Natsu better pay me or I'll..." My statement was stopped.

Before I knew it, the sunny day turned into cloudy darkness and rain started pouring. I rushed to the nearest shelter that I can possibly go to.

Not seeing what was ahead of me I bumped into a girl, noticing that she lost her balance I quickly grabbed her hand to prevent her from falling.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, are you alright?" I asked with a concerned look on my face.

" Juvia is fine." The girl replied.

This feeling, the sensation of her touch. it's like I've felt this before. I just can't quite remember where it was.

The girl looked liked she isn't from around here, and the way she talks and looks supports my earlier guess.

After gaining her balance, the girl continued on walking the same direction.

"Hey, you forgot your umbrella" I beckoned after seeing it lying on the street.

But as I turned to look for her she was already gone. I didn't have time to look for her so I went on to the guild carrying the umbrella with me.

* * *

As I went on and said my salutations and greetings to familiar people around the city, I soon arrived to a crowded guild hall entrance.

"Oh if it isn't Gray" Elfman greeted as I walked inside the guild hall.

"Say, somethings different about you. I just can't quite figure out what is it." He added as he looked thoroughly at my entire body.

"Would you cut that out?" I bickered as I was feeling abit awkward with what he was doing.

"AHA!" He suddenly shouted as he grabbed the umbrella from my hand.

"A true man doesn't use an umbrella! He lets the elements come to him!" He said with a manly tone.

"That's not mine." I grunted as I punched his face so that he'll let go of the umbrella.

"Anyways, what's this all about huh? master calling us all and everything." I asked as I was looking for the master.

"I'm not quite sure myself, my sister just said it's something important" Elfman replied as he was trying to mend to the bruise that my punch gave him.

The mumbling and chattering stopped as master Makarov came down the stairs with Mirajane

"I've gathered you all here to make a special announcement. The town is celebrating its annual festival and it's expected that every single member of Fairy Tail to be present in that event." he stated with a serious face.

"Ohhh man.. I'd rather be kicking bad guy's asses than attend this grand ball or something." Natsu mumbled as he looked very displeased with the announcement.

As he finished what he was saying, a huge hand came down and crushed him to the ground. clearly a skill that only Master Makarov can do,

"Don't be such a party pooper Natsu, and besides..." Erza said with enthusiasm on her face as she transformed her armor into a lovely evening gown.

"It's time you show some of your gentleman side" She added while flaunting her gown across the guild hall.

"Now I've know you all quite too long now and know that you'll be causing troubles in one way or another but I guess what I'll just say to you is. Don't mess up the whole place okay?" Master Makarov remarked.

* * *

**That's all for now, be sure to check in once in awhile :)**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic.**

**I encourage everyone to make a review for this fanfic :)**

**Next chapter in a week or so, thanks for the support!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Water Mage

**Here's a new chapter for you guys~**

**What happened last time in the eyes of our ever gorgeous, ever so beautiful, Juvia Lockser.**

**Really did appreciate those reviews that I got from you guys.**

* * *

Chapter II:The Water Mage

* * *

"Why don't you pay our friends a visit at Fairy Tail" Master said with a devilish laugh

"Yes, Master" I replied without any hesitation.

* * *

My name is Juvia Lockser; I'm an S-class mage from the Phantom Lord guild. Our guild is considered as powerful as our rival, the Fairy Tail guild. But Master Jose wants to end this stalemate very soon.

I was given orders to scout the Fairy Tail guild and look for a certain Lucy Heartfilia, whom is apparently a big factor to the plan that the Master is brewing up.

* * *

Halfway along the way a fellow mage that was accompanying me started talking.

"Well, aren't you the silent type" he said out of boredom

"Juvia will mind her own business and you will mind yours" I replied.

"Well look here missy" He suddenly blocked the way which I was walking to.

"I don't like the way you're acting, master sent us two but I can do this whole mission by myself" He said with an irritated look on his face

I didn't answer and tried to resume walking.

"Damn Bitch! Don't ignore me!" He then swung his arms as it turned into a huge iron pillar.

Despite how it looks, the way he moved was deceptively fast and with intent to kill, his smile filled with unnatural bloodlust.

Any normal person would be crushed in an instant if that pillar was used against them, but not me.

He clearly has no knowledge about me or my abilities.

A huge quake echoed across the area as his pillar smashed the ground, sending out clouds of dust across the air.

As the dust settled, only his shocked face remained. The pillar went through me.

_Too bad … _My lips curved in a slight smile as I summoned a giant fist of water at him.

"Gaaaah?!" He managed to yell out before getting knocked high into the air. The force sent him flying towards a large boulder lying not too far away, creating cracks on many different places.

_What a waste of time._

"Let's not delay this mission any further" I said as I continued to walk towards our destination

* * *

As soon as we arrived at our destination he instantly went towards a different course grumbling how female mages today are ridiculously strong.. He had a separate role in the mission so I went on to scout alone.

This town is far bigger than what I had imagined…

But the search is still on. Blending in the crowd and asking around might be the better option.

"Eh? It started raining." One of townsfolk suddenly blurted out as large droplets of rain began slowly pouring down.

"We better find shelter quickly" another one said.

_Pata pata pata. _The sound of raindrops as it striked the pavement.

The bright day turned into heavy rain, the townsfolk don't know but the cause of the phenomena was me.

_So much for blending in…_

People around me always complain about the rain, about how it brings that depressing feeling.

I grimaced as unwanted memories flooded back.

I had given up on people, I'd given up that they'd accept me or this curse that I'm bearing.

_Maybe I wasn't born to be with anyone… _

I clutched the hood that covered my face harder.

_Maybe I was born to be alone…_

_*pain*_

It's so painful, the horrible thought of being alone for my whole lifetime. So suffocating, it's as if invisible hands are gripping my neck and heart.

But then I took notice a group of children playing and dancing in the rain. They seem to not care about the gloominess that my rain brings but instead are having fun.

My heart lightened up a bit.

Drip drop drip~" I hummed happily under my breath as I continued on.

Perhaps it's not too late to trust people. Perhaps not…

* * *

After hours of traveling I finally arrived at Fairy Tail HQ. And to my surprise it's packed with mages. Nobody informed me that all of the Fairy Tail wizards will be there. It made my reconnaissance mission nearly impossible to complete so I decided to suspend my scouting and withdraw for now.

A blonde haired woman has noticed me as I was peeking from the guild gate.

_Not good…!_

I immediately rid myself from the area.

But she was quite determined; she followed me up to a certain point that I had to run away.

* * *

I was gaining some distance between us, or at least that's what I felt. I risked a glance behind to see if she was still following me.

_Nowhere in sight…_

Perhaps she got tired of following but I can't be so sure.

And before I can see to where I was running I bumped into someone, I lost my balance.

_Wha-…huh? _

But then suddenly something stops my fall.

He held my hand very tightly, the tightest grip that I have ever felt before, he then pulled my hand to help me regain my balance.

And in that moment, our eyes met.

Those piercing dark blue eyes that seemingly suck me in the longer I stared.

_It's…warm._ I thought as I almost closed my eyes.

Wait a minute, wha-what am I doing?!

. I blushed as I removed myself from his arms and ran away.

…_Ah._

I realized that I lost my umbrella but can't go back to get it.

My heartbeat still in a mess and my cheeks still red from earlier,I hide behind a barrel and continued looking on the guy who saved me in secret...

* * *

**What's gonna happen next? who knows. well I guess I know xD**

**That's all for now.**

**Thank you for once again reading this new chapter.**

**Please do leave a review I always appreciate it.**

**Next one will be up in a week or so~ **


	3. Chapter 3: The Masquerade

**Chapter 3 is here guys! sorry for that almost 1 month hiatus. The temptations of playing got the best of me.**

**Anyways read on guys~! and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter III:The Masquerade

* * *

"That is all, and see you later." Master Makarov said.

"Sheesh, that was all the fuss was about? He should've just said it later in the afternoon." I ranted.

*yawn*

"I guess I'll be going back to bed for now." I said to myself.

Just as everyone was about to go on their own ways master Makarov suddenly remembered something.

"Oh and by the way," master Makarov suddenly said ,"The guild board has been restocked with new missions, so if you need some extra money please do take a look"

Since I had nothing else to do for the rest of the day I decided to look at the missions on the guild board.

I went to check the board and saw that there were many missions that were posted; though for how many there were only two missions, at the very top of the board, caught my attention. The ones marked with the big golden S in its seal.

"S-Rank Missions huh? It must be the real deal" Elfman said as he was looking at the board just beside me.

"Master Makarov said only the manliest of men are allowed to take on those missions" He added

"And not only that," I said as I went closer to get a better view "look at that reward, five million Jewels!" I shouted, stunned.

"That's a lot of fish!" Happy shouted as he imagined the tons of fish that he would be able to buy using the reward money

"That's enough to pay my rent for a lifetime!" Lucy shouted as well.

We were all stunned until someone abruptly came near the board

"Move" The voice said as I turned around to look at whose voice was it.

It was Laxus, the grandchild of master Makarov, a fellow Fairy Tail wizard just like myself but with a bad attitude.

I stepped aside and let Laxus look at the board.

After searching through the board, it looked like he found what he wanted. He ripped one of the S-class missions out of the board and walk away.

"I'll be taking this one, gramps." He said as he walked out of the guild hall.

"LAAAAXUUUUSS!" Natsu screamed, running towards Laxus with his flaming fist.

Just before Natsu was about to land his punch, Laxus teleported and pummeled Natsu with an overhead punch.

Natsu was out cold from a single punch.

"Well, that's Laxus for you" Mirajane remarked as she watched Laxus depart

"That's one S-class mission down" Lucy said

"Aren't you going to take the other one Erza?" Lucy asked

"No, I wouldn't miss that party for the world" Erza said with a thrilled look on her face.

"And besides…" Those were the last words that I heard from Erza's mouth as I suddenly slipped into unconsciousness.

*thud*

Was the sound of my body as it collapsed to the warm wooden floor.

What's happening? Was all I can think of as my consciousness drifted away.

*rip*

The sound of paper as it was torn from somewhere.

"Good luck on your travels then" Master Makarov say to someone.

A few moments later I regained my consciousness and stood up.

"What happened here?" I said to myself as I looked around to people sleeping on the floor.

"Oh congratulations Gray, you're the first one to wake up" Mirajane said smiling.

"Why don't you come here with us and I'll fix you a cup of coffee?" She offered

"What in the world happened?" I said as I tried jumping across the landmine of sleeping people.

"It's Mystogan" Erza said as she handed me the coffee that Mirajane made.

"Mystogan? Who the hell is he?" I asked

"It might seem strange to you but he's an S-class mage just like Erza and Mirajane" master Makarov answered as he drank his cup of coffee

"What?! There was another S-class mage here in our guild?" I yelled due to the sudden revelations.

"He's a bit… shy you might say, so he often puts everyone to sleep to prevent them from seeing him" Mirajane answered

"Only those with high enough magic such as ourselves are able to withstand his magic" Erza added

"Even though you both still got knocked out briefly" master Makarov snitched as he giggled in his seat.

"W-Well it can't be helped… Mystogan is a very powerful mage" Mirajane added as she looked down in embarrassment.

"Ah yes indeed, and we are truly lucky to have him on our side." Master Makarov said.

The sleeping guild members started to wake up one after the other and were asking the same questions as I had.

"Hey, look!" Lucy exclaimed pointing to the request board.

"The other S-class mission is gone!" Lucy said in panic

"Another S-class gone huh, and we all became suddenly drowsy. "Elfman said as he pondered

"It's probably Mystogan" Elfman concluded

The confusion dissipated as the guild members accepted Elfman's conclusion and started heading their own way

"Ehhh?" Lucy yelled as she was all the more confused as to why the people weren't questioning what's happened

"Well then time to get started" Erza said as she stood up from her seat and a fire in her eyes as she was clearly excited for the festivities later on

I finished up my coffee and headed out as well.

* * *

"Hey Erza did you notice the blue haired girl that was here a while ago?" I accidentally overheard Lucy asking Erza.

"Hmmm blue haired girl? You mean…" Erza answered as she grabbed one female Fairy Tail member

"Levi?" Erza asked as she lifts Levi to present to Lucy.

"No, that's not her… she was wearing some sort of foreign clothes" Lucy said with a disappointed look on her face.

I decided to forget about what she said as eavesdropping is very bad.

But then again was the one she was referring to was also that girl that I ran into a while ago?

Questions flooded my mind as I held the umbrella of the mysterious girl.

I arrived at the entrance of my house, usually the door would be first thing that I see but now that it's all ruined I see the interiors of my small but cozy abode.

"I'm home" I said as I placed the umbrella on the rack and flung myself across the bed

I laid myself in bed and stared at the ceiling, contemplating about life and its mysteries. A million things that didn't make sense rushed into my head and before I knew what was going on I had already fallen asleep

I felt the warm touch that these bed sheets brought and the softness of the mattress below it, some dream of vacations at the beach or climbing down a mountain but for me, sleeping in my own bed was the best relaxation that I could ever imagine.

It's been awhile since I had this much rest, all those missions prevented me from getting a good night's rest so I guess I'll make the most out of this.

Suddenly I woke up to a huge explosion near my vicinity.

I opened my eyes and all I saw were fallen members of Fairy Tail and the town of Magnolia in ruins, I try to wake the others up but they were too wounded to even move a muscle.

Suddenly, something stood before me. It looked like a huge walking guild hall; it had four long iron feet that I guess it used to walk and a huge cannon to wreck the place.

But what surprised me was not the size of the contraption but what was happening inside it.

From a distance I can see master Makarov lying on the floor wounded and motionless. And near him was a shadowy figure of a mage whom I have not seen yet, he was laughing as he toyed with the master's body. And what surprised me even more are the people behind this shadowy figure, four unknown figures were also laughing and beside them was a blue haired girl. It seems like she was the one from my other dreams. She doesn't look very pleased with what has happened and was crying.

I know I have to do something but my body can't move

Is this fear that I'm feeling?

I look around to see if someone was still alive.

I see Natsu using the last of his strength to crawl towards me.

"Gray…"

"Gray…."

"Gray…" He said as he reached out his arm before collapsing to the pavement.

"Gray!" A voice yelled

* * *

I opened my eyes once more to Natsu waking me up from bed.

"What's the matter Gray? You've been sweating an awful lot while sleeping" Natsu said with a concerned look on his face.

"So it was all just a dream…" I said as I look at my trembling hands

"Must've been a really bad dream, but anyways it's almost time for the event so you better get ready" Natsu said

"A-Alright I'll meet you outside" I said as I get out of bed and prepared to head out.

I wore a fresh pair of clothes and went out as well

"They really outdid themselves this time don't you think?" Natsu said as he walked right beside me.

"I mean look at this, every nooks and crannies has lights and people in them" he said in amazement

We continued walking down the road until we saw a familiar face talking to the townsfolk.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he waved and ran towards Lucy

"Oh hi guys" Lucy said as she turned around towards our direction. I didn't recognize her at first because she was wearing a very elegant red dress complete with accessories and all.

She looked at us and paused for a moment.

"What are those?" She said as she points at our clothes with complete displeasure

"Our clothes?" Natsu said as he became conscious with what he was wearing.

"Yeah, I know but why are you wearing that?" Lucy said irritation evident in her voice.

"Why what's the problem with our clothes?" Natsu asked in confusion

"Didn't anybody tell you that you should wear formal clothes?" Lucy replied

"This is our formal clothes, we wear it on every occasion" Natsu said proudly

"You really don't get the point do you?" Lucy said.

She reached out something from her pocket; it seems that it was her keys, but why would she bring out her keys now?

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!" Lucy chanted

"Gate of the Maiden I open thee, Virgo!" Lucy yelled as she swung a golden key across the air

A magic circle appeared right before her and a bright light shined for a brief moment.

"What can I do for you master?" A voice inquired

The light from the magic circle finally subsided and a humanoid figure became visible from the center.

A pink haired maid appeared before us.

"A pleasant evening to you Lucy-sama" the pink haired maid said by way of greeting

"My, my, if it isn't Virgo? You've slimmed down a lot since we last met" Natsu said

"I take the form in which my master chooses" Virgo said

A bright light once again shined in the magic circle and a big pink haired maid came crashing down the ground

"Unless Lucy-sama wants me in this form" the hulking maid said

"Let's just stick with the first one" Lucy said

"Anyways, the reason I called you here is to fix the clothes that they are wearing" Lucy said as she looks at our clothes once again

"Indeed, their sense of fashion is out of style already" Virgo said as she joined Lucy in her observation

"I will find the perfect clothes for them, please wait a moment" Virgo said as she spun down into the ground

A few seconds later the ground began to shake and Virgo appeared underneath Lucy's dress and lifted her slightly.

"W-Why'd you have to appear from there" Lucy said as she tried to lower her skirt from showing her underwear.

"Master I have brought the perfect clothes" Virgo said as she came out from Lucy's skirt.

She presented two suits, one is black and another is white, the method in which the clothes were made was really high class, it's as if it wasn't made in this world.

"Those are really good choices Virgo" Lucy said as she looked pleased with what Virgo brought.

"No way that I'm wearing those clothes!" Natsu said as he began to run.

Lucy looked at Virgo and nodded.

Virgo then ran at the speed of light and caught immediately.

"No" Natsu screamed as he tried to wrestle his way out of Virgo's grasp

"You want this the hard way then" Virgo said as she performed grappling techniques which rendered Natsu immobile

"A-Alright I give up" Natsu said as he lay motionless on the ground

Virgo stood up and appeared in front of me with her eyes glowing red and suddenly handed the other suit to my face.

"Here's your suit Gray-sama" Virgo said

"Y-yeah" was all that I could say after seeing what he did to Natsu.

We all went the a nearby pub to change clothes

* * *

At the bar near the bartender we saw a familiar face drinking a lot of wine.

"Hey Cana, fancy meeting you here" Lucy said as she approached her.

Cana Alberona the resident drinker of the guild and a longtime friend of mine. She looked rather womanly in the clothes that she is wearing. A black dress that hugged her figure very tightly showing all the curves that can make anyone take a good look.

"Can you believe that? They won't let me drink the whole barrel because I'm wearing these clothes? Talk about discrimination" Cana said as she looked at the wine glass that she was drinking

"What are you doing here anyways?" Cana asked

"Oh nothing, we're just looking for a place where these guys can change" Lucy said as she sits next to Cana.

"What are you waiting for? Get changed already!" Lucy commanded as she shooed us away

We went to the floor above the Pub to change clothes.

"That's why I don't like these kinds of clothes; it's very hard to move" Natsu complained as he try to stretch his arms out.

We finished suiting up and headed downstairs.

"Looks pretty good on you two, would've mistook you for somebody else if I didn't look closely" Cana said as she looked very delighted.

"Where would you guys be without me?" Lucy smirked as she feels very proud of her assistance to us

"We'd be in a more comfortable clothes that's for sure" Natsu grumbled as he tries to loosen his clothes around the neck area

"Now that that's done let's get going" Lucy said after standing up from the chair

"Hey before we go master Makarov would like us to put these" Cana said as she grabs something from over the counter

She reached out and gave us each a masquerade mask, the artwork done in it was decent enough and matched our clothes very well.

"First there's this suit and now there's a mask? What else could would there be?" Natsu complained

"Oh suck it up, it's for what happened last year" Cana said as she handed Natsu his mask

"Last year?" Lucy asked as she puts her mask on.

"Yeah, last year at the same date, the town celebrated this very same event" Cana said

"What happened?" Lucy asked

"Well you know, the normal stuff." Cana said "The Fairy Tail members were having fun with the townsfolk and all until Mr. Hothead and Mr. Undress-me right here started fighting and wrecked the whole place" Cana said as she looked at us

"Master came up with a plan to wear these masks so that the people won't remember what happened last time and won't get scared" Cana said

"R-Right" Lucy said as she smiled awkwardly, clearly not surprised with what happened.

We went out and walked to South Gate Park where the said event was being held.

The sound of people chattering became louder as we approach the park. We arrived at the entrance and Cana went out to find the other guild members while me and Natsu went to get something to eat.

*Sniff* *Sniff*

Natsu began to smell something good and started running towards its direction. As soon as he saw the food he began stuffing his mouth with anything that he could get his hands on.

The amount of food was spectacular, the most that I have seen in all of my years here in this town. I guess they really outdid themselves today.

"Mind your manners will you?" I said as I grabbed a plate for some food for my own.

"Forget table manners, this stuff is delicious" Natsu said while stuffing his mouth with more food.

We ate to our hearts content and the festivities of the night went on. All guild members were asked to gather at the Kardia Cathedral at the center of town.

* * *

Townsfolk and guild members alike waited for the announcement

"Ahem…" A voice echoed across the speakers across the town

"I would like to personally thank everyone who attended our annual foundation day; it is truly an honor to serve you all as mayor of this lovely town. No foundation day is complete without our annual foundation day ball, so if you got someone you wanted to dance with, grab them now and dance to the tune of our lovely musicians." The voice faded as music replaced the sounds coming from the speakers

"That's my queue, time to go!" Natsu said as he ran at the speed of light

I don't want to dance either so I decided to run myself, but before I even got the chance to run a huge hand blocked my path to freedom. It was master Makarov; he pushed me inside the cathedral and left me with no other choice than to participate.

Inside the cathedral was more spacious than I thought, pairs of people were dancing comfortably and I found myself out of place. Suddenly someone grabbed my hand and we began dancing.

"Loosen yourself up a bit will you?" As the girl who appears to be Lucy spoke to me as we were dancing

Several steps and swings later I turned around to face another partner

"My, my you look very dashing tonight if I do say so myself" The lady in a white sexy dress said as she gave me a smile, the smile was very reminiscent and the white hair gave off a hint that it was Mirajane

After a few moments again, I turned around to find a new partner

"To whom do I owe the privilege of this dance?" The lady wearing a very daring purple dress spoke as she held onto to me very tightly; the bright red hair gave off a hint that it was Erza.

The music kept going and we kept on dancing. I turned around to face my new partner; my attention was off when we held hands.

It was big and muscular, a hand that is not of a woman's. I look at my partner and was stunned when I saw that I was dancing with Elfman.

"What are you doing? The dance is supposed to be of the opposite gender" I said as I was clearly disgusted with the turnaround of things

"Nonsense! A true man dances with his fellow men every time" Elfman said as he smiled

We were dancing and turning and he saw a pretty woman who was looking for a partner so he immediately threw me as if I was a top. The force of the throw spun me away and I couldn't see where I was going

*thud*

My spin was halted as I bumped onto someone in the back.

"I am sorry" I apologized

"I-It's fine" A familiar voice said

I turned around and saw a beautiful woman wearing a blue dress, elegant and extravagant at the same time. She was a bit shy as she was standing very nervously as I stare at her.

"C-Could you please stop staring…?" The lady said as her face flushed with red

"M-May I have this dance with you?" I said as I bowed, reaching my hand out to her

The maiden placed her hand above mine and we started dancing

I placed my other hand on her slender waist and we waltzed across the cathedral, we didn't know each other yet the feeling that I got was is as if I've seen her before.

Our eyes met and for the first time, it felt like we have the whole place to ourselves. We danced and we danced to the rhythm of the orchestra and became the center of attraction. I shrugged off the distractions made by my fellow guild mates as they cheered me on. The dark evening became bright as the moonlight seeps into the windows of the cathedral. It's as if the moon and the stars conspired to make this moment a perfect one.

The spur of the moment and the emotions that I was hiding came bursting out as I arched her backwards and my hand slowly caressed her neck up to her cheeks. She closed her eyes as I slowly removed her mask.

"It's you" I shouted as I was surprised to see that it was the girl from this morning.

"Hey that's her! The girl this morning!" Lucy yelled as she noticed the unmasked lady

She suddenly opened her eyes and ran towards the exit

I didn't know what got into me; I think she got scared so I ran after her to apologize.

* * *

"Please wait!" I yelled as I try to catch up to her

For a girl wearing a pretty tight dress she is running very fast, but I can't be fazed now. I have to apologize to her.

I was gaining speed up until we reached the outer areas of the town where it started raining.

The raindrops not only blurred my vision but also soaked my suit making it very heavy. She ran into every corner and alley just to brush me off but was unsuccessful. They chase finally ended when we got into a dead end.

"Please stop…" I said as I was catching my breath

She backed up to the wall as I approach her slowly, then she noticed the scaffolding that led up onto the rooftops and quickly ran towards it

"That's dangerous!" I screamed as I scrambled after her

This chase was getting pretty out of hand as the risks turn into something more dangerous as we jumped from rooftop to rooftop

We found ourselves in a similar situation as before, a dead end, but this time she has nowhere to go.

"T-there's no escaping now…" I said as I panted quite heavily

This suit bothered me for the last time; I unbuttoned the suit and threw it outside. It feels like a huge weight was lifted from by body. I approached her very slowly.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" the girl said as she desperately tried to back off even more

After the long and hard chase the heels of her shoes suddenly broke, making her lose her balance.

"Be careful!" I screamed as I ran to rescue her

From the speed in which I was running I knew that I wouldn't make it to her in time, so I jumped forward just to reach her.

Success! I managed to get to her, but what now? There's no way that the both of us can survive this.

I hugged her very tightly to prevent her from getting and serious injuries. I closed my eyes and prayed for the best.

*BOOM*

The sound made as we fell.

Fortunately, there was a lying cart filled with haystacks which broke our fall. We managed to survive miraculously but then I remember the reason for that whole chase. I turned the girl and grabbed both of her wrists.

"That's it… no more running…" I said as I look into her eyes

Her eyes widened as her face became red

"I just wanted to apologize earlier at the dance. I know it was a bit to sudden, I don't even know you and then I did that. I'm very sorry. I'm Gray and you are?" I said as dodged her eyes looking at me

"J-J-J-J-Ju" The girl stutteringly said

"Ju?" I asked

"Juv" The girl continued

The girl was about to finish saying her name when suddenly someone noticed us

"Oh my! Isn't that a bit too adventurous even for you Gray?" A voice said, I looked over to see Mirajane and the whole Fairy Tail guild

"You're the man Gray! Real Men does it in front of everyone!" Elfman said as he got pumped up at the show that we were putting up

I looked back to the girl to see that she was even more red than before, it's as if she was about to explode, her eyes turned into the eyes of a baby when it's about to cry and then suddenly.

She managed to release one of her hands from my grasp and landed a very good uppercut across my chin sending me flying

"I-It's not what it looks like!" The girl yelled as she ran crying like a baby away from everyone

* * *

**What'd ya think guys? It's getting good right? :)**

**Who would've thought that they will meet each other in a place like that? **

**Next chapter in about a week from now.**

**also, I'll be doing another fanfic about Fairy Tail but its a crossover with Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Laxus and Xanxus will be the MCs there and it's gonna be lots of fun.**

**Thank you for the continued support that you guys are giving me and I also want to thank Lightningeye for Proof Reading this chapter**


End file.
